Ninja of Norrisville
by Renagade Rex Sphinx
Summary: FIRST NINJA was one of nine warriors, The Norisu Nine, who were protectors of the land that one day be Norrisville 800 yrs ago. In the end, he was the last standing member... How did he take such news?


_We are the Norisu Nine. We are Ninja.  
We are weapons beyond our blade.  
Our Souls, our strength.  
For those who cannot, We stand.  
No matter the cost, with Evil's rise, We shall fight._

* * *

The heavy pattering of rain pounded the countryside, banishing the silence in a haze of white noise. Normally a blessing, the land now seemed grey in the aftermath that had swept the town making the rain fall more like bitter tears as a figure raced along a now muddy path, his heaving lungs and racing heart all but ignored as he passed the wreckage of yet another farm, the family standing despondently amongst a still barely standing barn; Their hapless faces perking briefly before turning all the darker as the figure raced by, their saddened glances to one another unseen.

Low thunder rumbled above the Ninja's head almost mirroring the terror welling within his heart. The chill of the rain invisible against the cold gripping his blood, his mind repeating the same thought over and over, begging his fear to be for nothing.

Rushing into the town he pushed on, ignoring the looks of the townsfolk as he rushed by. Turning the corner he slipped and fell into a muddy pool of water, soaking and muddying his uniform solidly. Sputtering and ignoring the event he got back to his feet and continued to the structure that now lie ahead of him. The sight sent a chill with no equal throughout his frame, one that nearly paralyzed his advance. But he had to know…

As he came up to the building before him, he saw a form exit and shut the door slowly. The figure turned and spotted the incoming Ninja and immediately headed down the stairs towards him in a run. The Ninja immediately recognized the portly form of his friend, Plop Plop.

"Ninja! There you are! Thank God! Thank God!" Plop Plop cried as he rushed to the taller form.

The Ninja came to a halt as Plop Plop pulled him into a hug. Ignoring his friend's abundant enthusiasm of his presence he looked at him, his voice threatening to crack, "Where are they?"

Plop Plop's face fell and shifted as he stepped back, "I-… Ninja…"

"Where are my brothers Plop Plop?! Where are they?!" he asked again almost forcefully.

Plop Plop flinched under the Ninja's tone, more so at the look in his eyes; A look he'd not seen in him for a long time. He winced as the Ninja's gaze shifted behind him to the building and made to move passed him. Immediately he reached out and grabbed the Ninja's wrist, "No Ninja! You can't!"

"Let me go Plop Plop!" the Ninja argued, breaking his friend's grip with ease and proceeded up the stairs determinedly.

"NO!" Plop Plop cried, racing after him. Catching him by his shoulders in a moment of hesitance Plop Plop looked to the tense form of his friend, "Chang… Please. You mustn't go in there."

Normally keen on berating his friend for openly uttering his name in uniform, Chang found the idea lost and simply remained clutching the door handles for a long moment, his heartbeat strained as he stared at the crease of the door, his mind fighting against himself on what to do for several moments… the only sound that of the rain.

Gritting his teeth he at last forced the doors open and stared into the darkness of the hall before him, lit by several braziers along the walls. Plop Plop could only watch as the look of fear on his friend immediately turned to despair.

Numbly, staring almost sightlessly, the Ninja strode forward almost in a stumble, eyes trembling he sank to his knees before a line of covered coffins. A faint breath barely escaped his lips, "No…."

His mind repeatedly counted them, hoping, praying, that he was mistaken…. There were eight.

"No… No… No… Please no..." he choked, falling against the coffin before him, trembling fists clenched against the wood.

Plop Plop entered the room and carefully closed the doors behind him, somberly looking to the form of his friend as he knelt trembling before his fallen brothers. For a brief moment he began to speak, but found himself unable and simply walked to stand behind his friend.

"They… are all… gone?" Chang's broken voice managed.

Plop Plop took a slow breath and nodded, "They… they passed with honor Chang."

Opening his eyes, now almost sightless, he fell numbly back on his knees and stared ahead, his mind trying to make sense of it… how had it come to this?

Things had not been well in the land the past month… Terror from various directions in the form of the Sorcerer, his monsters and a Bird Demon had forced their division to protect the people. Three of his brothers had seen to the monsters of the north, three had seen to the Sorcerer and three, including himself, had opted for the Tengu.

He and his brothers had fared well enough against the Bird demon when a group of villagers sought out their aid. Unable to deny a desperate cry for help, Chang and his brothers agreed to split their force. Being the eldest of his group, Chang shouldered the task of the Tengu alone, assured he had found a way to bring the beast's defeat... The battle had nearly cost his life.

He had emerged triumphant… only to find that he could not find his brothers. The news came grim of their battle and he rushed home. Along the way a cold reality began to take hold as the destruction, although stopped, was met with unnatural bleakness and surprise of his presence; One that had sent him running, fear swiftly growing in his heart as he raced across the countryside.

Now, slowly, almost painstakingly, Chang pulled his mask off and sat staring down at it, tears now falling freely down his face as the reality slowly crushed him, "I-…I am the last?"

Plop Plop gave a sniffle and nodded, "I… I am so sorry Chang…" he managed, the loss hitting him just as hard.

Plop Plop's words felt like a knife that pierced down to his very soul, and Chang could only stare down at his mask in despair. He barely felt the hand on his shoulder, barely heard the voice that followed, "Listen Chang… I …. The Norisu Nine were great men. All of them…. You too." He shifted, "You… You don't have to continue. You and your brothers have saved us." He managed a smile in an attempt to enforce his words, "You have done everything you could and more. It's enough… don't you think?"

Chang merely sat in silence, silent sobs wracking his form as he stared at the line before him, mask gripped in his hands, not looking once at his childhood friend.

For a minute Plop Plop wondered if Chang had even heard and was about to speak up when Chang's trembling voice caught his ear, "Leave me….please."

Plop Plop stared a minute and then nodded sadly, "You got it buddy…."

Plop Plop looked down as he heard Chang's pained sobs echoing the room. Closing the doors he sat before the temple doors, leaving his friend to mourn.

* * *

 _I am Chang. I am The Ninja._  
 _I am the weapon beyond my blade._  
 _My Soul, My strength._  
 _For those that cannot… I stand._  
 _No matter the cost... With Evil's rise…_

 _ ** _I shall fight._ **_

* * *

**_Decided to get out an idea that came of watching RC9GN "13th Century Ninja", in which it was stated that First Ninja's brothers had been killed in their battle against the Sorcerer._**

 ** _PLEASE NOTE: "Chang" is a fan name given to First Ninja by Miss-DNL. Because reasons..._**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, or in the very least bawled like Shoobs. XDD** _

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
